If I Had You
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: This picks up where "A Rose in a Bouquet" leaves off, just with a different storyline about different characters. Puckcedes is mentioned, along with Marlana. Sesse is main couple of this fic.(Sonny x Jesse) Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. One Song, Glory

"_Your performance was flawed, not entirely but it was noticeable.."_

"_You want to be part of MY glee club you have to work your ass off.."_

"_Just because you're Rachel Berry's adopted brother does not mean I will go easy on you.."_

Sweating down his body, exhausted from training for the collegiate glee competition, this young man leaning over a trash can vomiting due to over working himself, he was determined to outshine everyone at sectionals, sucks that he is throwing up and not resting.

"Hey Sonny! Are you okay?" Puck had called out running to the nauseous Sonny.

"No, I feel like shit and I want to die, that is what it's like working under Jesse St. James's dictatorship."

Puck helped Sonny over to a bench and checked his fore head with some concern, Sonny was feverish from what he could tell, he expressed worry to him in hopes the _"Kid"_ will listen.

"Dude you should go home and rest, take it from me over working when you're sick is bad news."

Sonny glared over at Puck with a hint of confusion "How would you know?"

Puck looked away for a second "I threw up on a girl when I was fucking her.."

The younger man snickered a bit then laughed a bit loud "Holy crap, YOU of all people did that?"

Puckster rolled his eyes and picked up Sonny to carry him to his car. "I am taking your ass home, you're speaking crazy." he said with a hint of laughter.

Sonny yawned a bit as Puck placed him in the passenger seat of his car. "Puck, will you buy me a soda before you take me home? I will pay you back on Thursday." he asked giving him a child like look, Puck laughed a bit more "Yeah sure, my treat." he shut the passenger door and walked over to the driver side to get in.

It took them a while but they finally got back to the apartment complex that Sonny and Rachel were living in, Puck helped the adopted Berry to his front door "Jesse really worked you good huh?"

"How can you tell? Is it my lack of the ability to walk properly?" Sonny asked with a giggle.

"That and the fact you look like I do after a case of brewskis." he retorted back as he opened up the door to see Rachel with her hands upon her hips angrily.

"Sonny, where were you and why didn't you tell me Noah was taking you home?" she snarled at the dazed Sonny whom was too out of it to care about her being upset.

"Rach.. I was throwing up after my glee class with Jesse St. Hitler.. Do you think I care much about getting here on time?" he snarled back lazily as he slowly walked away to his room.

"I am sorry for the trouble he put you through." Rachel sighed and looked towards Puck "So how is Mercedes? I heard from the vine that you two are dating again." she smirked up at the blushing Jewish boy.

"Things couldn't be better honestly, I haven't felt this way about any woman since Quinn." he explained smiling shyly "I also got a job working for a music store, I am the manager of that place so I can get discounts up the butthole there if you want me to hook you up with any CD's" he leaned in as if he was to keep it a secret from the rest of the world

Rachel laughed a bit then pulled Puck in for a quick hug then turned him towards his car "I have to go punish my little brother, it was great seeing you though. We should get together some time and chat." she softly said smiling up at him again.

Puck nodded then ran over to his car, getting in and pulling out the drive way to the complex. Once he left Rachel growled under her breath shutting the door and stormed over to Sonny's room whom was passed out on his bed.

"Sonny get up right now, I want to talk to you about your attitude towards me." Rachel demanded while shaking him repeatedly.

Sonny slowly sat up, his hair covering his sleepy eyes, he turned to Rachel growling a bit "Look Rachel.. I am sorry if I offended you or anything, but you DO realize that I have had little to no sleep for nearly a week because I have either been too busy with work to help pay for the rent and utilities here, or I have been busy at glee club dealing with a dictator.." Sonny putting emphasis on the first syllable of "Dictator"

Rachel sighed softly and nodded once "I was worried about you today that is why I got mad, I am sorry for overreacting but you need to understand my reasoning for it." Rachel ran her hands up and down Sonny's back in hopes it would cheer him up.

"I know.." he looked down for a few seconds then gently leaned on Rachel, holding on to her tightly "I am sorry Rachel.."

Rachel looked down at the tired boy and played with his hair gently "It's okay Sonny, I love you too damn much to stay mad at you, plus you are so cute when you look tired." she said the last part in a teasing manner.

"Woman get out of my room." he blushed and demanded with his arms crossed. "I don't like liars in my domain." he said in a deep Asian master like accent.

Rachel laughed a bit then placed a kiss on his forehead "Okay you big baby, I will let you sleep. When do you work tomorrow?" Rachel got up and asked.

"I leave at 12:45am but I will be back home before you wake up, so you will be able to get a full nights sleep." Sonny explained with a yawn behind his voice.

Rachel walked back to Sonny and laid him down on his bed. "Sleep right now, I will have dinner in a container ready for you, that way you can have something to eat at work. Good night, and I love you." Rachel explained walking out of Sonny's room turning off the light behind her.

6 and half hours had passed it was now 11:30pm, Sonny got up and yawned "That was a good sleep." he sleepily said as he got out of bed.

"I wonder if Rachel is sleeping now.." he slightly looked up at ceiling and nodded "Most likely."

Sonny browsed around for clothes to wear for work, once he found what to wear he walked to his bathroom turning his light on and stared at himself in the mirror feeling his face for any stubble.

"Still smooth." Sonny said with a smirk "I will have to write Gillette a letter of gratitude later." he laughed a bit then turned to his shower.

"It's 11:46 now so I have time to shower then game for a little bit before work. Thank god I have tomorrow off of both work and school." he said while getting his shower warm enough for him to get in.

Once he got in he started to wash his body, softly singing a song he had in his head. "You left me here like a chalk outline, on the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away." he continued the song by humming, gently moving his body to the beat he had in his head.

His voice was different than most of the kids in the glee club he was in, it was alternative compared to most of the kids whom had either a Pop voice, a R&B voice, or a voice that belonged in Opera. Which is why he thought Jesse St. James wanted him in the glee club, Sonny felt flattered but at the same time curious since he was never in glee club at McKinley because Mr. Schue even said that Sonny was way to alternative.

After 30 minutes he was finished with his shower, he got out grabbing his towel and wrapped it around his waist then checked himself in the mirror.

"Man I look fat." he said rubbing his stomach, he was quite the opposite of fat, he was slightly chubby but not enough for anyone else to notice except him.

Sonny got dressed and walked out of his room to go to the fridge and saw a lunch box on the top shelf of the fridge with a note on it. "A note eh?" he said pulling his lunch box out shutting the fridge behind him and read it.

"_I made the food with extra love for my extra dose of happiness. Have an awesome day at work, love ya!"_

Sonny rolled his eyes and smiled like an idiot at the note, he placed it in his pocket and decided to leave early in hopes to get a raise on his check since he has been working harder than usual.

He got to work 10 minutes early and went over to his managers office "Hey Mitty, hows the husband and kids?" Sonny asked his boss.

"Both pains in my ass, how is that diva sister of yours?" she asked with a smirk.

"A pain in my ass but we are working on boundaries." he replied while laughing as he placed his lunch in his locker.

"Sonny, you have better potential than this, you are in college and you are still working your ass off in this broken piece of shit factory." she complimented Sonny before leaning back on her chair "Why?"

Sonny sat at the edge of her desk with a smile on his face "Because I get to see another beautiful woman when I get to work."

Mitty slugged Sonny in the thigh teasingly "You're an asshole." they both laughed as Sonny walked out of the office to go work.

His job was a bit simple since he worked the metal presser, he just pushed down on his side at the right time then moved the finished metal piece over to a cart, Sonny does this for 6 hours a day, then goes to school.

Around lunch time Sonny always eats with his boss because they instantly became friends after he fixed her home theater equipment, Sonny was at the other side of Mitty's desk eating the pork chop that Rachel made just for him.

"I thought your sister is Jewish, why would she make you pork?" she asked while taking a bite of her hoagie sub.

"She is Jewish, I'm not. Sometimes when I work hard enough she will make me a meal that her faith wouldn't eat as an expression of gratitude." Sonny explained as he continued to eat.

"Rachel is lucky to have a little brother like you, someone who is helping her out constantly. Do you ever get any sleep?" Mitty raised a brow at him leaning against her desk awaiting an answer.

Sonny sighed and partially nodded "This week I haven't gotten any sleep, I went from work to school and my first class is music which the music teacher happens to be the reincarnate of Hitler." he expressed his irritation of Jesse St. James to his boss.

"But you love singing right? Otherwise why the fuck would you go there?" she asked while going back to her food.

"Yes I love singing, I don't think I am good at it but Jesse thinks I am really awesome at singing." he looked over to the side biting his lower lip.

"Oh good lordy, I know that lip bite thing you kids do. You have a crush on him!" Mitty said aloud which alerted Sonny.

"Fuck no!" his eyes widened a bit as he shook his head fast "I was just thinking about how I could tolerate him later today." his right eye twitched slightly as he looked away again _"Nice excuse you jackass.."_

"Bullshit, you have the hots for your teacher that is why you hate him so much right now!" she got excited to the point she bounced on her chair. "What does he look like?" asked Mitty.

"Well" he gulped and looked at her "He is a couple inches shorter than me, he has wavy brown hair, a great chin, in fact his face is well structured. He isn't muscly but he has decently formed arms." Sonny explained with a blush on his face.

"Sweetheart, I love you, that is from the heart. But you couldn't lie to me on your best day, don't try lying to me again or I will have to whoop that round ass of yours." She rubbed his hand and laughed a bit. "I think it's cute that you have a crush on your teacher, you two aren't far in age either so it could work out right?" Mitty asked tilting her head.

"He is 23, I am 19 so I guess that isn't completely far but it is enough to get people questioning." he looked down with a sigh.

"Why don't you talk to your friend Marley? Isn't she with another girl who is a few years older than her?" Mitty attempted to cheer up Sonny.

Sonny raised a brow and smiled "Y-Yeah that is true, I can ask her what it's like. Dammit Mitty if you were younger and single I would french ya." he said as he got up to put his lunch bag back in his locker then he quickly left the room to go back to work.

Later that day Sonny was the first one to make it to glee club, he sat on the floor and waited for his classmates to show up, to his luck his best friend showed up and sat by him.

"Hey Marls!" Sonny leaned against her playfully "How's being engaged treating you?" he asked smiling at her.

"It's been treating me better than being a girlfriend that is for sure, I get more kisses and, well, more of the good stuff." Marley explained with a blush as she stroked Sonny's hair.

"That's my girl." He said laughing "I need your advice on something, promise that what I tell you stays between us." Sonny sat up to look at Marley in the eyes.

Marley nodded "Yeah, usually everything you and I talk about stays between us unless Santana teases a confession out of me."

Sonny sighed softly then looked down for a few seconds "How.. I.." it was difficult for him to explain because he didn't realize it until earlier that morning. "I think I may like Jesse in more than a friendly way.."

Marley fell back with a gasp then quickly sat back up grabbing her friend by the arms "Are you serious? That is so cute!" she giggled a bit which made Sonny blush.

"S-Shut up." Sonny pouted for a few seconds before biting his lip a bit more to prevent him from gushing at the thought of he and Jesse kissing.

"When will you tell him?" Marley parted some hair behind her ear before leaning against Sonny's shoulder.

"That's the problem, I don't think I should. I wouldn't want to risk anything awkward going on in the classroom." Sonny sighed looking at the floor as the rest of the class appeared.

"Hello class, I am surprised most of you made it back after yesterdays rehearsal." Jesse stated as he eyeballed Sonny for a few seconds _"Especially you Sonny, you were throwing up after yesterday.."_ He turned his attention back to the class "Next week we do RENT, one of the most heartfelt Broadway musicals of our generation. I don't want this half-assed, I want this perfect and impactful. Auditions for specific roles start now, and the first character is.." He explained while pulling out his phone and selecting a character on his randomizer app on his phone. "Roger! So I want Sonny to audition first, sing the up to the second verse on One Song Glory." he announced.

Sonny sighed then stood up walking to the middle of the stage then looked over to Jesse.

"Whenever you are ready, I will play the instrumental." He said with a smirk, Sonny gave a nod towards his teacher as Jesse hit play on the remote, the instrumental track started playing.

_Sonny:_

_One song, glory_

_One song, before I go.._

_Glory, One song to leave behind.._

_Find, one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory, from the pretty boy front man.._

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One Song, he had the world at his feet_

_Glory, in the eyes of a young girl.._

_A young girl.._

_Find, glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song, before the sun sets_

_Glory, on another empty life_

_Time flies.._

_Time.._

_Dies..!_

_Glory.._

_One blaze of glory.._

_One blaze of glory..._

_Glory..!_

Sonny exhausted was leaning forward slightly with his hands on his lap, his throat hurting from the long notes of the first chorus. _"Damn.. Is Broadway more or less intense than this?"_ he thought to himself as he looked at the class, most of them applauded.

Jesse smiled a bit then walked up to Sonny keeping the same smirk upon his face. "This is the part where you expect me to give you my opinion, right?" he asked raising a brow at Sonny.

Sonny nodded slowly while breathing as softly as he could. "Y-Yeah.. I do expect it.. So what?"

Jesse laughed a bit under his breath, keeping his class on their knees awaiting to hear what he had to say about Sonny's performance.

**A/N: **I hope whoever reads this is at the edge of their own seats wanting to know what Jesse thinks. Anyways, I seriously hope you enjoyed reading this, and yes I did write this differently than I would normally. So I guess as always, Review/Favorite/Follow.


	2. Living With The Momster

"_This is the part where you expect me to give you my opinion, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah.. I do expect it.. So what?"_

The glee class gathered around Sonny and Jesse as they stared each other down for a few minutes, Jesse sighed softly which caused the younger Berry to look down at the floor.

"I am sorry Sonny, this just isn't right." he softly said causing Sonny's heart to drop to the floor for a little bit. "You shouldn't have auditioned for Roger at all. After hearing that performance, I should have up and cast you as Roger." Jesse said with a smile which caused Sonny to smile a lot and hug his teacher.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Jesse.. I mean it.." Sonny embraced the warmth of Jesse's hug before pulling back and sitting down.

"Okay, we have our Roger, and I think I have an idea of who can be our Mark, Blaine come up and perform for us." Jesse called out the former Warbler who smirked up at Jesse as he went to the stage. "You will perform the Tango Maureen with Marley, this way if you both do good I can double cast, unfortunately though I am on a real tight schedule, so this will be it for today, we will have to continue on Monday."

Sonny raised a brow then stood up. "Jesse are you sure that's a good idea to cast the rest so close to when we are supposed to actually do the play? It's already bad enough you're making us do the play just 4 days away from sectionals." he said feeling concern for his best friend and Blaine.

Jesse just stood there laughing at the student. "You forget your place Sonny, I won championships with the adrenaline of being rushed, it means we are on our toes constantly." he explained to him which embarrassed Sonny slightly, causing him to leave the room.

Jesse signaled them to rehearse some songs as he followed Sonny closely and intensely "Hey, Berry. Why the hell are you leaving? I gave you a lead role and you are gonna disrespect me by not only questioning my methods but walking out on me?" He had ferocity in his voice which scared Sonny partially.

"I am leaving because I made a damn good point Jesse." Sonny turned around to face his teacher. "You are over working us and a bit too much if you ask me, you think we will get the script down AND get a full casting done by next week? Knowing that we have a competition a few days later? Where is our practice for that?" Sonny snarled at Jesse which caused the teacher to raise his brow at Sonny.

"You're right Sonny, but that is the problem with your generation of performers, you expect breaks too fucking much!" he glared at Sonny before continuing what he wanted to say. "You guys don't understand what it's like to work your ass off, day in and day out, making sure you outshine multiple people who want the same brass ring you want." hearing this infuriated Sonny.

"That is all I have done since joining your reincarnate of the Nazi army!" Once again comparing Jesse to Hitler. "Worked my ass off lacking a week's worth of sleep just so I can make sure I do good for you, taking all the pain you did cause me, just so YOU can be fucking happy!" Sonny hit a wall once before storming away from Jesse.

"Well.. He may not be blood related to Rachel.. But damn did he inherit her diva attitude.." he sighed softly as he walked back into the choir room.

Sonny was home earlier than usual since he had no other classes that day, he walked in the door to his apartment feeling exhausted from work and school. He looked around but there was no Rachel to be found, so Sonny tiptoed over to the fridge and snuck out a bottle of soda, it was a 20oz that Rachel didn't want him to drink because she was keeping tabs on his weight, as soon as he took a sip Rachel roared at him which made him shoot a bit of soda out his nose.

"Ow what the hell Rach!?" he set his soda down grabbing a paper towel to clean his nose of any soda.

"What the hell is a good question, what the hell are you doing drinking soda when I told you that you were going on your diet and sticking to it?" She put one hand on her hips, and the other gently swatting his arm.

"I had a shit day at school and I wanted a soda to get over it, sue me." Sonny said as he grabbed his soda sitting on a bar stool gazing out the window. "Jesse degraded me at school today.." he softly said looking down.

Rachel sat beside him and rubbed his back "Aww.. I am sorry, you can go ahead and have your soda then. I'm sorry for scaring you.." she said while holding on to him for a few more seconds then went to make herself some lunch. "Want a snack before dinner?" she asked but Sonny shook his head.

"I am gonna be Roger in our production of RENT, but I kinda don't wanna be in that club if he is gonna rush things.." Sonny explained taking another sip of his drink. "He wants the production done 4 days before sectionals, everyone has been working their asses off already, how does he think we can pull off this and sectionals so easily?"

Rachel laughed a bit under her breath before turning to her younger brother "Because he has you in his class, you always seem to make the more difficult tasks easier to manage, remember my off Broadway performance of Funny Girl? How scared I was, what was it that you said specifically?" she gently skipped to him placing her hands on his.

"I said that you shouldn't try to be Barbra, and just be Rachel Berry." Sonny partially smirked at the memory from his words as a younger man to Rachel. "I shouldn't try to be the leader that Finn was, and be the leader that I, Sonny Berry can be.. Right?" he asked tilting his head.

Rachel smiled and nodded before leaving to work on her lunch, Sonny was drinking his soda for a bit longer. "Oh yeah Sonny, I invited Shelby and Beth to stay for a couple days." she slightly flinched prepping herself for his reaction.

The second he heard that his eyes widened as he sprayed his soda from his mouth before falling off the barstool. "For the love of god why? She hates being around me and you know that." He got up rubbing the back of his head glaring at his sister.

"No she doesn't, she just has a difference in opinion on you." Rachel looked to the side for a couple seconds.

"Cut the bullshit Rach, she doesn't even call me by my first name, she calls me "Boy" and expects me to answer her beck and call." he sighed softly slouching against the couch.

Rachel smiled down at him then stood him up gently "Look, I will make you a deal." as soon as she said the word "Deal" he raised a brow and looked at Rachel. "If Shelby is mean to you, I will take you to GameStop and let you by up to $70 worth of things, and it will come out of my own pocket. Okay?" she asked while petting Sonny's hair.

"70 bones, out of your pocket? Not just an incognito way of saying that I have to buy it?" Sonny asked making sure he heard correctly. Rachel nodded with a smile which in turn made Sonny smile at his big sister "Alright, what time are they going to be here?" he asked feeling more relaxed about things.

"4:00pm, so in about 2 hours, which you need to get ready and look semi presentable for them." Rachel told Sonny before going back to making her lunch since she has been easing it on heavy foods for a musical she is trying to get a part in.

4 o' clock hit, Shelby and Beth both appeared at the apartment right on time, a knock was heard, Rachel answered with a smile "Mom, and little sister, come on in." she hugged Shelby once before letting them inside. "Go ahead and set your things on the couch, I will have Sonny put them in the guest room later tonight."

Shelby rolled her eyes at the mention of the younger Berry "He still lives here? I thought he would have moved out by now." she said in an annoyed manner. "Or at least hermit himself in his own room."

Rachel rolled her eyes in return "Sonny is a good person, he has been there for me for a long time, and he is sweet to Beth." The young diva said in hopes to convince her mom to like Sonny.

"Oh, one thing he is good for, a free babysitter. She ends up wanting to play video games after 10 minutes with him." Rachel's attempts did not phase Shelby whom leaned back against the chair she was sitting in.

Sonny was browsing through his shirts since Rachel had company, to his surprise Beth poked his lower back once which made him jump. "Rachel I told you not to.. Oh Beth, hi." he turned around looking down at the little blonde girl with a smile on his face. "Did you want to play more games?" Sonny asked before putting on a wrestling shirt.

"Mommy says I can't play video games, she says they turn people bad." she said with a frown.

Sonny gasped and looked out the door at Shelby with a glare "That devil.." he said quietly then turned back to Beth with a smile. "Well then how about you play with my action figures, I got some newer ones that I have been dying to break open." he walked back to his closet pulling down his box full of action figures.

Beth shook her head slowly "Mommy says that only creepy men collect those things.."

Sonny gasped then stormed out of his room crossing his arms "Shelby did you tell my connected sister that only creeps collect action figures?" he raised an eyebrow, Rachel looked at Shelby raising her own brow as well.

"First of all, it's true." Shelby said as she got up moving close to Sonny. "Second of all, you're not Beth's brother. Hell you're not even Rachel's brother, I don't like you near either of my daughters. I get all sorts of bad vibes from you, I understand the things you have done for her but how do I know it's not a ploy to hurt her?" She snapped towards Sonny which broke him strangely enough.

He glared at her then stormed to his room to grab his Jacket. "Sonny where you going?" Beth asked following him to the front door.

"I am.. Going to the store, I will get you box of Caprisun while I am out. Stay with your mom and our sister." he softly said as he shut the door behind him, putting on his Skull Candies and played a song on his iPod as he left the complex.

Rachel growled and turned to her mother "Could you be more rude mom?" she glared with anger. "He has done nothing but be there for me, you AND Beth. But you could care less about that, why?" she barked at her mom angrily.

"I am sorry I want to be a caring mother to both my daughters, Rachel you haven't had a whole lot of luck when it came to guys, then all of a sudden this kid comes in your life thinking he is God's gift to this planet." Shelby huffed as she walked to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. "What makes him so special to you Rachel? Is it because he reminds you of Finn? Because he is like a lost puppy without you?"

The younger diva sighed softly as she stormed to her mother slamming the cup down and turning her around. "He means the world to me because he did things for me that YOU have still yet to do, he took care of me while I was coping with Finn's death, he stayed up late holding me when I felt alone, he went out to the store to get me sweets when I was having a fat week. He helps pay for the bills here, working long hours and still going to school while dealing with your former student. Sonny sacrificed a chance for a full fledged college experience just for me. What did you sacrifice for me huh?" Rachel's muscles tensed up in anger before she turned away and walked to her room.

Sonny walked from his apartment all the way to the college glee club, he looked around at how empty it was, noticing how peaceful everything was. It was different than how he usually saw the club, it made him happy.

"_You're not even Rachel's brother.. I understand the things you have done for her but how do I know it's not a ploy to hurt her?"_ those words repeated in Sonny's head as tears dripped down his face, he dropped to his knees staring at the ground for a few moments until he heard a voice.

"I heard from Rachel that you would be here.." the voice sounded familiar, Sonny turned his head in the direction of the voice and it was Jesse St. James, he walked over to Sonny then sat beside him patting his back.

"Why the hell do you care? I didn't see you coming to my rescue when I could have used it last week." Sonny barked towards Jesse, or at least tried, the young Berry was too down to try and be pissed.

"I know how Shelby is.. I used to be her student in case you forgot, she won't see you as a family figure that easily. She does care about Rachel, I see it and I know you see it." Jesse circled his hand around Sonny's back very slowly.

"W-Who loves me though Jesse.." Sonny choked on a sob leaning against his teacher. "Rachel has so much people there, all I have is her and Marley and they are busy themselves.. You don't know how alone I feel." a few more tears dripped on to Jesse's shirt before he sighed.

"Sonny.." he lifted the student's chin up slightly "I am always alone, I sit in my apartment every night studying plays and reviewing auditions that you guys do for the glee club, I don't go out and have a beer, I stay home and just sulk in the fact that most of you kids will have more success than I will." It pained the man to admit it but he knew deep down it was true.

Sonny gazed into his teachers eyes blushing as deep as he could, he wanted his teacher right then and there, but he couldn't go for it since it wouldn't be right. Suddenly he started to confess a deep secret that his mind couldn't stop in time.

"I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time Jesse, I wanted to tell you this but I didn't know how to send it your way, and I would really like it if you and I went out on a date." Sonny was smiling a bit when he said that, but afterwards he widened his eyes covering his mouth and backed away from Jesse.

Jesse started to laugh at how nervous Sonny was "We could go on a date, or since we technically are already on one, you know spending time with each other off school and away from home.. We could try something else." he bit his lip crawling to Sonny very slowly.

Sonny was breathing in and out, seeing the man with perfect brown locks, exquisite facial structure, defined arms, moving ever so slowly to him. _"O-Oh god.. Please hurry closer.."_ Sonny shivered as his face lit up even more.

Jesse straddled the nervous student's lap, slowly draping his arms around the neck of Sonny, moving his face closer in for a kiss, opening Sonny's mouth with his tongue.

Sonny breathed in as he returned the kiss, tilting his head as the two men's tongues fought for dominance, Sonny surprisingly pushing more into the kiss which made Jesse whimper in pleasure.

After a few minutes Jesse regained dominance by pinning Sonny on the floor with one hand, the other hand running up Sonny's shirt which further made him whimper, Jesse was feeling every inch of of Sonny's soft skin, Jesse felt amazed at how another man's skin felt as soft as a woman's as he lowered himself to Sonny's waist pushing Sonny's shirt slightly.

"J-Jesse.." Sonny uttered out before Jesse started to kiss from the student's stomach up to his chest, Sonny wanted more but at the same time he wanted this to stop, once Jesse distracted himself on Sonny's abs he quickly pulled away with his face as red as a strawberry.

"I-I can't.. I.. S-Sorry." Sonny got up and quickly ran out of the room feeling even more embarrassed.

Jesse had his lip bitten and his hand on his chest. _"Damn.. If only you performed like you kissed, you would have 20 Tony's and about 50 Oscars waiting for you."_

Sonny got to the door with the Caprisun that he promised Beth, he opened it and slowly walked in dazed from the make out session with Jesse along with the fact those two almost had sex. He slowly approached the fridge to put the juice in side it, at the corner of his eye he saw Shelby with a smirk on her face.

"I know that walk, and I damn sure know that blush and I doubt your iPod would be **THAT** noticeable in your pocket." She laughed a bit sitting on the counter observing the facial expressions of Sonny.

Flabbergasted he was that Shelby caught on to what he did before he really could comprehend what in the blue hell occurred in the glee club room.

"I.. Uh.. I made out with Jesse, and we almost.." He looked around before leaning towards Shelby to whisper. "Fucked.." he said quietly which made Shelby giggle a bit at how nervous Sonny looked.

"I can tell that you almost had sex, never pegged Jesse as a person of interest for you." She in a way complimented Sonny.

"That's because you spent most of our relationship, and that is for lack of a better word. Insulting me, and degrading me around Rachel, if you actually got to know me I know you would fall in love with me in the most motherly way possible." he raised a brow at Shelby who nodded in agreement.

"Well, kiddo I am tired so I am going to head to bed. See you in the morning." she tasseled Sonny's hair before hopping off the counter, then headed towards the guest room.

Sonny yawned a bit and decided to hit the hay himself since his day was rather eventful, he shut off all the lights then went to his room sliding his hoodie off, along with his shoes and plopped on his bed instantly falling asleep.

Morning hit and everyone was getting ready for the day, even Sonny woke up early which was a surprise due to how little of sleep he has been getting over the course of the past week. He was in the shower singing a few lyrics from the opening song of RENT. Rachel and Shelby both were respectively putting their make up on in their own bathrooms, Beth was wondering around in Sonny's room when she noticed that his bathroom was unlocked, she walked in and decided she needed to use the restroom.

Sonny heard a dripping sound that was different than the shower, he stopped singing and gulped in nervousness, not of the fact that someone could see him since the glass door to his shower had a video game standout pressed on it. "B-Beth?" he asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Sonny, I needed to go badly. Sorry for not knocking." she said while she was humming.

Sonny sighed in relief laughing a bit under his breath "Sweetie it's fine, just make sure you don't.." Sonny was interrupted by a flushing sound, hot water hit Sonny's body as he yelped in pain "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT IS HOT!"

Rachel and Shelby ran to Sonny's bathroom and saw Beth walking to the sink to wash her hands. "Beth.. Did you flush the toilet while he was showering?" Shelby asked as she heard the shower turn off, and saw Sonny's towel disappear from it's hanging position.

Sonny slowly got out with the towel wrapped around his waist, his skin was slightly burnt in various spots on his back, the look on his face was as scary as his actions. "R-Rachel.. Get Beth and Shelby out of my room.. And grab me a soda so I can try to get over how I was nearly burned alive.." his eye was twitching which was partially noticeable through his hair.

Rachel complied with what she was told making sure the other two girls were out of his room, as she shut his door.

"Ow.. Owie!" he whimpered out as the affects of what just happened lingered. Sonny got a set of of clothes for the day and smiled partially as he got dressed continuing to think about what transpired the previous night. "I am gonna call him tonight.." he said with his lip bitten.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think of my first detailed guy slash kiss? Probably not good heh, but I hope you all enjoy this fic so far and I will continue to work on this. So as always, Review/Favorite/Follow.


	3. Babysitting, Yay

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Sonny had hopped, him and Shelby started to warm up to the point where she had started to give kisses to Sonny's cheek for watching Beth when she needed to go out. But the fun had yet to start since Rachel was going out to New York to go perform, Shelby decided to go out for an outing that Sonny wasn't explained, he called up Jesse to have him spend time with him and Beth for the night.

Jesse got to the door and greeted both Sonny and Beth with respective bows to both as he made his way to the couch and looked at Sonny with a smirk. "I love the apartment Sonny, you and Rachel both pay for this?" he asked as Sonny and Beth sat on the other couch.

"Yes actually we do, there is 3 bedrooms, my room is over on the left, Rachel's is across the living room from mine, and the one to the left of my room is the guest room that Shelby and Beth are staying in." he explained pointing at each room then playfully tasseled Beth's hair.

Beth yawned a bit then hopped off the couch running into the guest room. "Sonny! Bed time story now!" the blonde diva demanded.

Sonny and Jesse giggled then got up to go check on her, Sonny sat at the edge of the bed "How about a soft song? Jesse will sing it too if you say yes, and his voice is absolutely pretty." Sonny leaned over to Beth to nuzzle her nose gently, she nodded then pointed over to the chair for Jesse to sit in.

Jesse sat down looking at Sonny and Beth for a few seconds "So what song shall we sing? Might I recommend a classic like, "Hush Little Baby"?" Beth glared at Jesse which caused him to giggle some.

Sonny got up and walked over to his room to grab an acoustic guitar that Puck gave him. "Jesse, you play guitar?" he asked when he got back into the guest room giving Jesse the acoustic guitar.

"Of course I do, just tell me the song and I will strum." he said while tuning the guitar.

Sonny looked up for a few seconds then smiled at Jesse "Your Body Is A Wonderland" he said sitting on the bed stroking Beth's hand gently.

Jesse started to strum quietly as Beth looked at him with a smile on her face. "Okay Beth, you sit there and look adorable, okay?" he said with a hint of laughter, Beth nodded.

* * *

_Sonny:_

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me_

_Discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

_And if you want love_  
_We'll make it_  
_Swim in a deep sea_  
_Of blankets_  
_Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
_This is bound to be a while.._

_Sonny with Jesse:_

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland _

_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands) _

_Jesse:_

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes.._

* * *

Sonny blushed a bit hearing Jesse's voice sing so softly, and so perfectly, staring at Jesse while he strummed his own solo of the song. Sonny did indeed feel something from Jesse and he wanted to know for sure if it was love, he got up and walked out of the room slowly holding his chest while thinking over his feelings.

Jesse followed suit after Beth was fully asleep, he spotted Sonny sitting on a couch, Jesse decided to join him then scoot close to him. "What's wrong Sonny.." he asked softly.

"I-I can't feel this way to you, you are generally a monster when you coach glee.. But right here, right now.. I just think about your body pressed against mine, your lips touching my lips.. I am not supposed to like my teacher THIS much.." Sonny was explaining as he gently tugged his hair in distress.

"Then don't like your teacher.." Jesse said before cupping Sonny's face "But like.. Jesse St. James.. The guy who wants to kiss you yet again.." he uttered before placing a kiss on Sonny's lips.

The young Berry was blushing a fair amount but returned the kiss with more force than when they first kissed pushing him down against the couch as their tongues fight for dominance, Sonny pressing one hand going up Jesse's shirt feeling how smooth yet muscly his abs feel.

They would have continued but Shelby came back early and was watching them with a bit of a smirk on her face, Sonny looked up partially while kissing Jesse and saw Shelby, he didn't pay mind for a second but then he pulled away feeling shocked.

"O-Oh my god.. S-Shelby." both Sonny and Jesse sat on opposite sides feeling scared about how she was going to take what she had saw. "How long were you here.." Sonny asked blushing.

"I was here long enough to see some abs, by the way Jesse nice to know you're still working out." She said with a giggle. "And you Sonny, your kiss was very convincing, now I want you to go to your room so I can talk to Jesse alone." Shelby demanded, Sonny listened and went to his room.

Jesse was stammering for a few seconds not knowing what to talk about, that was the power Shelby had over everyone of her former students.

"I hope that you actually love him, I really REALLY hope you do, he is family to me. I punished you a fair amount for what you did to my daughter, I don't want to punish you even more for my son being hurt by you.." Shelby couldn't believe herself when she said it, she would never admit that she actually loves Sonny as if he was her son.

Jesse stood up nodding slowly "The old Jesse St. James would have used him, I am not that guy.. I like Sonny a lot, something about him makes me want him to be more physical with me, and also love me unconditionally.." He said moving closer to Shelby. "I haven't felt this way before, I don't want this to stop Shelby.. I will go through you, and Rachel to make him mine.." Jesse looked at his former teacher in the eyes, forming tears because of what he had just said.

Shelby smiled and gave Jesse a firm hug "I love ya Jesse, you were always my favorite student.. I respect your choice in picking Sonny by the way.. Like I said, be good to him or else." she threatened with a giggle as she walked into the guest room.

The next morning Jesse was asleep on the couch, Sonny was in his own room awake most of the night, thinking about how Shelby knows about him and Jesse are something of an item. He walked out and saw Shelby making coffee, Sonny approached her and gave a hug from behind "How long did you guys talk?" he asked as he sat on the counter yawning.

"For a few minutes.. I think he actually likes you, I never seen him this.. I told him whatever happens.. To not hurt you." Shelby softly said turning towards a blushing Sonny.

"W-Why do you care so much?" he asked biting his lip nervously.

Shelby smiled then kissed his cheek "Because if Rachel and Beth can love you as much as they do, so can I. Just next time you and Jesse make out, make sure I am in the guest room with my daughter we are not here when you two do that." She giggled a bit then walked back to the guest room with her cup of coffee.

Sonny rolled his eyes then got off the counter to sit at the edge of the couch Jesse was sleeping on, he gently ran one hand up and down his teacher's leg. Jesse whimpered in pleasure at Sonny's touch which made him snicker a bit, he crawled up besides Jesse and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Mr. Jesse, time to awaken from your slumber." he softly said in hopes Jesse heard him.

Jesse didn't budge but he was awake, only Sonny didn't know at first. Sonny started to kiss Jesse once more, sliding his tongue against Jesse. Jesse returned the kiss which made Sonny blush a bit at first but smirk slightly as he continued kissing.

Both men stopped the kiss and smiled at each other for a few minutes. Everything seemed great until Sonny frowned and looked down for awhile.

"What is wrong?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

Sonny shook his head "This is.. I don't know what we are.. Do you?" he asked looking at Jesse with sad eyes.

Jesse gazed into Sonny's eyes and smiled a bit "We are whatever you want us to be.. Just say the word." he assured the young man placing one more kiss on his lips before sitting up. He wrapped his arms around his knees humming softly to himself.

"C-Could we be.." Sonny nervously uttered before sitting up and looking at the T.V trying to figure out an excuse to not finish his sentence. "Could we be.. on a date.. tomorrow night?" he made a face of disbelief because of how he worded his proposal.

Jesse looked at his phone to see if he was doing anything "Well, it is the night before school but yes I would love going on a date with you."

Sonny blushed a bit and smiled at Jesse "I will come over at around 4 since I need to get some sleep for work on Monday." Jesse nodded then got up to head out the door.

"I will text you tonight before you go to bed." Jesse smiled over at Sonny "Until tomorrow." he said as he exited the apartment.

Sonny fell back against the couch sighing with noticeable happiness, he is going on a real date with Jesse, this made the young man excited. _"Oh my god.. I need to get clothes together.. I need another gay guy to help me out!.. Blaine!"_ Sonny ran into his room to text Blaine.

Shortly after he had gotten the text a knock on the door is heard, Sonny got up to answer it and it was Blaine with a smile on his face and his hair more slick than a 1950's mob boss.

"Did someone need a "Gay Over" or did I waste my time coming over here?" he said winking at Sonny before making his way to Sonny's room, going to his closet he starts tossing clothes over to the bed.

Sonny slowly walked over to his room seeing a majority of his shirts and pants on the bed. "I knew Kurt would do this shit, but you are doing this why?" Sonny leaned against his door with a confused look on his face.

Blaine tossed the clothes that he wants Sonny to wear on his date "These will be what you wear, on your date with Jesse, I assume you two will be going out to a restaurant so you will need to have $20 more than you need in case you two do more or decide to spoil yourselves." he said in a bit of a rushed tone of voice.

"Blaine.." he was still rummaging through Sonny's closet, Sonny's eye twitched a couple seconds "Hey! Anderson!" Sonny yelled out which got Blaine's attention as he turned around. "I was just thinking of having a light dinner with him, have a little picnic like dinner. Deli hot foods and all that jazz." Sonny explained as he walked up to Blaine.

"For a first date that is kinda cheesy." He said with his arms crossed. Sonny rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, Blaine bit his lip and frowned "I am sorry, I have just been irritated since Kurt and I broke up.."

Sonny raised a brow "Did you two never get back together?" he asked hugging him gently.

"No we didn't, every time I try to talk about getting back with him something ends up getting in my way.." few tears drip from his eyes as Sonny rocked him gently. "I miss him Sonny, I miss him a lot.." he sobbed into Sonny quietly.

"Blaine.. Blaine.." Sonny cupped Blaine's face and smiled at him. "After we get my date with Jesse out of the way, I will help you get Kurt back okay? Keep a smile on that face of yours or else I am gonna have to get Shelby in here to give you a reason to cry. Remember, she is a former Vocal Adrenaline coach." They both laughed for a little bit then went to clean up Sonny's room.

The night was a bit more smooth as Sonny was making chicken wraps for Shelby and Beth for dinner, he had music playing and he was indeed grooving to the music, causing the other two to giggle at him, he in turn rolled his eyes at them.

"So what do you guys want on your wraps? We have ranch, mustard, ketchup, well we got stuff to put on there so take a pick." Sonny said as he grabbed some salad to place on the wraps.

"Ranch is fine Sonny." Shelby nodded with a smile.

Sonny hummed a melody putting ranch on their wraps before rolling it up, once he finished he walked to the table placing the plates on them. "Eat up, or the equivalent in French." he said before turning off the music.

"So, do you know when Rachel is supposed to be back?" Shelby asked while eating.

Sonny looked out the window sighing softly "Not til Tuesday, why?" he replied asking.

Shelby also sighed "Because I was hoping to see my daughter at least once before Beth and I go home, we leave Monday afternoon."

Sonny looked over to Shelby with a smile "How about you and Beth come by the school and watch me perform a song? I know you're curious to how I sound."

Shelby rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You're mostly alternative right? You can't sound as great as Jesse makes you out to be."

"Well then, I don't know if I should be insulted or take that as a challenge, just prepare yourself for the most... Okay good point I generally suck at singing but I can still do a kick butt performance." Sonny said with a hint of laughter, causing Shelby to laugh also.

Later that night, Beth is asleep and Shelby is walking around thinking about things that are going on in her life, she decided to walk out to the patio but she heard grunting from the storage area within the apartment. She decided even further to investigate, she opened the storage and there was Sonny hitting a punching bag while playing video game music in the background.

"S-Sonny?" she asked walking in, not knowing what to do around him.

Sonny looked at her then quickly turned off the music. "Sorry, did the noise disturb you?" he asked worryingly.

"Not at all, I was just curious as to what's up. So what's up?" she explained and asked.

Sonny went to sit down and sighed softly. "I am nervous about my date with Jesse.." he spoke ever so softly.

Shelby walked to him and rubbed his back gently "It's not like it's your first date, right?" the older diva had asked.

Sonny's eyes widened a bit as he looked down at the floor.

"Oh god, it is your first date.." Shelby gasped sitting in front of Sonny.

The young Berry was stirring in his own depression at the fact he was always alone when it came to relationships, he never had anyone to call "Mine" that wasn't a relative, or a just a friend. Tears started to drip from his face the more he thought about it.

"W-Who would want me, Shelby?" he asked as his voice shook "Who would want to date some kid who has no life? I won't make it out of Lima, hell I wouldn't be surprised if I end up stuck with the same dead end job I am now." Sonny looked away shivering slightly.

Shelby sighed then grabbed Sonny's shoulders with a tight grip "Listen to your mother dammit, you aren't some kid. Quite the opposite of it, you are a saint for all the work you do to support Rachel and yourself, who ever doesn't see that are just jealous that you are so amazing." she said in hopes to cheer him up. Sonny shook his head in disbelief which further angered Shelby and flicked him in the head.

"The hell?" he glared at Shelby, pouting angrily.

"You ARE a great kid, and hearing you doubt yourself is really pissing me off!" she barked at him which made Sonny jump a bit. "If you weren't, I wouldn't consider you my kid, now grow the fuck up or I will treat you like a child!" she got up storming back into the apartment.

"_Shelby is right, you need to stop being such a bitch Sonny! You may be adopted but you are a Berry, and one thing you learned from Rachel is to tackle down obstacles despite the size, despite the struggle, stomp on it and grind your boot against it and keep on walking."_ Sonny smirked a bit then got up turning everything in the garage off, he left the garage and went back inside the apartment. Dashing into his room as quickly as he could.

The next morning Sonny was up first and he was singing lyrics to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons, as Shelby kinda harshly mentioned Sonny was always an "Alternative" guy, whenever there is an alternative rock song that needs a voice, you can almost be sure that Sonny will try to eat it up. Sonny was in his room trying to work on an instrumental of that song with the intention of performing it at Sectionals.

Shelby walked into his room rubbing her eyes gently "The hell is that racket.. Sonny?" she raised a brow at the fact he was making an instrumental track. "Never pegged you to be someone who is into this stuff. FL Studio and all that jazz." she sat on his bed looking at him work.

Sonny yawned a bit "Yeah, I do this whenever I have a lot on my mind, in this case I am gonna perform this at Sectionals, I don't care who is in my way I am going to crush them." he gave Shelby a look of determination.

The older diva smirked then placed a kiss on Sonny's cheek then walked away "Good, that is the attitude I wanted to see last night. Don't ever let me catch you as depressed as you were last night, I don't wanna abuse you just yet." Shelby laughed as she went into the kitchen.

Sonny rolled his eyes and continued to work on his instrumental, he felt nearly complete with it but something was indeed missing in his eyes. What was it? He didn't quite know what it was exactly, this frustrated him a bit.

Just as Sonny was going to listen to it over he received a call from a mysterious number. He picked up the phone with caution.

"Hello?"

* * *

**A/N:** How about this chapter huh? A bit more Sessie kissing, more interaction with Shelby and Sonny, don't worry I plan on including more Rachel in the next chapter and hopefully something rather exciting happens :3


	4. Come Hither

"_Hey you fucking bastard, stay away from my man. Or else!"_

"Or else what? And who the hell do you think you are?"

"_Jesse's girlfriend!"_.. Click

Sonny's heart sank when he heard what he heard, he was also angered by this and wanted to know the truth.

He made it to Jesse's apartment and banged on the door. Jesse answered yawning a bit. "Sonny.. What's up?"

"Where the fuck is she? And why didn't you tell me you had someone!?" Sonny raised his voice at Jesse.

Jesse sighed and looked down. "Let me guess.. A girl called you and told you to stay away from me?"

Sonny slowly nodded angrily.

"That was my ex girlfriend Briana.. She cheated on me with another man a year and a half ago, her and I haven't been together since then.." Jesse explained worryingly.

Sonny had few tears dripping from his face. "Don't lie.. Don't you fucking lie to me.." his voice was shaking a lot.

"Sonny I wouldn't lie to you, in case you haven't figured it out, I am too scared of Shelby to actually hurt you. I am even more scared of you.. To let you get hurt by me.." Jesse grabbed Sonny and held him close for a few minutes.

Sonny just stood there and let Jesse hold him, it felt nice and assuring. It kept him feeling more warm as time went on. "Can I go inside..? I want to lay with you.."

Jesse smiled at Sonny then lead him into the apartment. "Where do you wanna lay?" he asked with his lip slightly bitten.

Sonny slowly walked into Jesse's room, slipping his hoodie off his body, then tossed his shirt off to the side, blushing at the thought of what he had planned for Jesse. He crawled on Jesse's bed and laid on his stomach looking over at Jesse.

"Come hither.." Sonny said in a deep seductive voice.

Jesse was all but reluctant to join Sonny, he walked over to Sonny, sitting beside him and blushed down at him.

"W-Why is your shirt off Mr. Berry?" Jesse asked smirking slightly, he knew the reason. He just wanted to hear it from Sonny's lips.

"I want to know how you feel against me.. Completely.. Entirely.. I want you Jesse.. It's weird that you and I have known each other for so long but haven't dated long at all.." Sonny blushed more as he got up on his knees.

"I have never been with another guy before.. And I have an idea as to who I want to be my first guy.. Hopefully my last guy.." Jesse confessed before crawling to Sonny to place kisses from the neck all the way down the young man's chest.

Sonny's face lit up, slightly shivering at the feeling of Jesse's wet kisses against Sonny's skin. He laid back on the bed, breathing in and out softly.

Jesse continuing to kiss down, going lower on Sonny's smooth skin. _"D-Damn.. I am really turned on by how nervous he is.. Am I.."_ Jesse looked up at the young Berry with a blush. "Is this your first time with anyone?"

Eyes widened when Jesse asked the question, a loud gulp was heard and a nod was seen. "Y-Yes it is.. I am a virgin.." Sony softly admitted.

Jesse smiled slightly then started to take his shirt off. "I will help you have sex.. It will be a new experience for both of us, so you won't be left out."

Sonny looked at Jesse with calm eyes then nodded. "Tell me what to do.. I will do my best to master it.."

"Oh? Similar to how you act in glee club." Jesse said which made both of them laugh.

Sonny pinned down Jesse and started kissing him, his tongue fighting it's way into Jesse's mouth, Jesse's tongue playing with Sonny's. Soft moans could be heard from both men, as they grind themselves against one another.

Jesse's face was red as he slowly pushed down Sonny's shorts past his knees, he then began to kiss at Sonny's neck which caused him to breath in softly.

"A-Ah.."

Sonny's face lit up more as he pulled Jesse's boxers off, blushing at what he had seen down there, seeing what Jesse had caused what Sonny had to extend a noticeable amount. Jesse raised both eyebrows as if he was impressed with what Sonny had.

"J-Jesse.."

Jesse flipped them over, kissing down the chest of Sonny, which made him breath in more. Jesse ran one hand up and down Sonny's shaft, making Sonny move his hips up and down uncontrollably. The older man smirked at Sonny's reaction, continuing to stroke it gently. Sonny felt more nervous, blushing a bit as he sat up slightly breathing heavier, releasing all over Jesse's hand.

"O-Oh god.. Jesse.. I am so sorry.." he moved back pulling his shorts and boxers back up, then held his knees.

Jesse got up and washed off Sonny's juice off of his hand, had a bit of a smirk on his face before he moved back over to Sonny. "I am not done Sonny.. Don't bother apologizing.." he kissed at Sonny's neck which made him roll his eyes up a bit in pleasure.

"O-Okay.."

Jesse pulled off Sonny's shorts and boxers, continuing to kiss Sonny's neck gently, leaving little wet marks on his skin. "Are you ready.." Jesse softly asked, Sonny nodded biting on his lip before Jesse pushed inside of Sonny. The young man clenched his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tight around Jesse, moaning out as Jesse started thrusting.

"Jess-Jesse.. Ah!"

Sonny moaned out even more, Jesse going at a faster pace moaning himself.

"Sonny.. I love you.."

He rolled Sonny onto his stomach and pushed inside of Sonny with more force, leaning against the back of the young man, sliding his hands onto Sonny's interlocking their fingers while thrusting at a faster rate. Sonny's face hidden by his hair, breathing heavier as time went on, Jesse's hardness was throbbing the more he thrust. Sonny got on his knees, arching against Jesse, breathing against the neck of his teacher.

"Jesse.."

"S-Sonny!"

Jesse released himself, making Sonny moan out quietly, both of them kissing as deeply as they possibly could, Jesse wrapped his arms around Sonny, Sonny gently placing his hands on Jesse's arms as they kissed.

Later that morning Sonny woke up from napping, after what him and Jesse did, you can't blame him for wanting to get a bit of rest. He looked at Jesse who was still sleeping, he smiled a bit at how peaceful he looked.

"Oh Jesse.." Sonny sang softly before kissing him once.

Jesse gripped his pillow, trying to sleep longer.

Sonny rolled his eyes then got out of the bed, putting his boxers and shorts on, then walked over to Jesse's fridge to see what he had. Jesse always took care of himself, any beverage that was in there was either juice, water, or protein drinks.

"Wow Jess.. You really care about your physique." Sonny softly spoke, before turning around, closing the fridge behind him. "This is like a legit studio.. But also an apartment.. But not a studio apartment.." Sonny continued to point out.

"I had to pay extra to sound proof the walls, and the floors. But it was worth it for good practicing." Jesse said from his room doorstep. "I have been performing various songs so that one day I can get back in that spotlight.. Even if it's by being a glee club coach." He further explained while walking closer to Sonny, grazing his shoulder. "If only every morning was like that."

"I wish every day could be like that.." Sonny responded moving closer to Jesse. "Are you willing to take the criticism? Students, staff.. They won't be for our relationship.." he looked down biting his lip.

Jesse lifted his chin up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "If I wasn't willing.. I wouldn't have made love to you.."

Sonny's eyes lit up a bit when Jesse told him that, it made his heart more warm than ever. "W-Well.. I am glad you are willing.." He expressed, sadly before he could go into kissing Jesse again, his phone rang. "Sonny here, what's up?"

"Sonny! I missed your voice, I called the house but Shelby said you left. Where are you?" Rachel asked with some excitement in her voice.

"I went to Jesse's for our date.. We did a lot of grabbing.." Sonny vaguely explained.

Rachel giggled a bit. "Uhm, you know Santana asked me for my blessing for something that involves you.. Call her as soon as you can, I think it's important." Rachel said before hanging up.

Sonny raised a brow then dialed Santana's number.

Jesse decided to get dressed, he left towards his room.

"Hey, little Berry!" Santana greeted.

"Hey, former alcoholic. What's up, what did you need?" Sonny returned the greeting followed by a question.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you need to promise me that you won't tell Marley." Santana stressed.

Sonny giggled. "I promise San, now tell me what you need."

"I want you to be a surrogate."

Sonny almost fell when he heard the request. "A s-s-surrogate?"

"Yeah, I have been looking for possible donors but none of sat right for me. Plus it would mean a lot to me and Marley if you were the father, since you're Marley's best friend."

The young Berry blushed a bit then nodded slowly. "Alrighty, I would be honored to be the surrogate father.. Pick me up at Jesse's later so we can get to a clinic to get this done."

Santana hung up, as did Sonny. Sonny sitting on Jesse's counter having an idiotic smile on his face.

"So.. You're going to be a daddy, very cute." Jesse smirked then kissed Sonny once.

* * *

The next day Sonny had Shelby sit down at a chair in the auditorium, he was confident in his ability to sing and wanted his "Mother" to hear his voice for the first time. Jesse, Santana, and Marley decided to hang out as well to watch the young man perform.

"So Sonny, what are you going to perform?" Marley asked while keeping close to Santana.

Sonny smirked then ran to the back of the stage, and stayed there for 5 minutes.

"Jesse what the hell is he doing?" Santana raised a brow towards the cocky man.

Jesse smirked a bit. "Watch his magic.."

An instrumental to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons started to play, Sonny slowly, cryptically, started walking towards, he had face paint on him that made him look like he was infected.

* * *

_Sonny:_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, dye my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We paint it red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

Both Jesse and Marley applauded Sonny's performance, but he didn't want their input, he wanted Shelby's. Shelby stood up and walked down to the young man with a smile, gently tasseled his hair.

"You did awesome on that song kid, keep it up and you will make it somewhere for sure." She said before walking out of the auditorium.

Jesse walked over to Sonny and held on to him. "You are amazing you know that right?"

"Get a room!" Santana shouted which made Sonny laugh some. "Get over here so Auntie Snix can give you some love."

Sonny ran up to Santana and embraced her hug as much as he could. "When do we find out..?" he whispered.

"In a few weeks.. Don't worry Sonny, everything will be perfect." She whispered back before letting him go.

Sonny turned to Marley and Jesse. "This is nice.. Close friends.. Well my close friends and my boyfriend." Sonny softly spoke,

Marley went to Sonny and hugged him as tight as she can. "Crowd Sonny, before he does something random!" she demanded which caused Jesse and Santana to join in on the hug.

"Oh come on! This isn't fair guys.." Sonny pouted a bit, the other three looked at each other then started to kiss at Sonny's face. "Oh god cooties!"

* * *

Tuesday morning, Sonny was at the airport looking back at the weekend he recently had. It made him blush and smile, remembering the soft touches of Jesse's lips against his. The closeness that him and Shelby had gained, the new life he hopes to bring into the world thanks to him being a surrogate for Santana. He has had a good career, nothing could break him it seems, and that was the way he wanted it to be.

"Flight 1375 from New York, arrives in 5 minutes."

Sonny got excited about seeing Rachel, he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone except her that he missed his big sister a lot, and couldn't wait to tell his sister two pieces of big news.

"_I have had a huge crush on you for the longest time Jesse.."_

"_But like.. Jesse St. James.. The guy who wants to kiss you yet again.."_

"I can't wait to kiss you more Jess.." Sonny spoke softly before pulling out his phone, seeing he had received a text from Jesse.

"_I hope you are safe, you know how people can get in crowded areas. Give Rachel my love, then on our next date I will give you my SPECIAL love.. Have a good day kid.."_

Sonny giggled as he bit his lip. "Again.. Can't wait.." Sonny softly said before looking towards the door.

"Now boarding Flight 1375 to Colorado."

People started to get off that plane, Sonny bouncing his leg gently hoping he got the right flight and time. To his luck there was Rachel Berry, she looked fatigued but still was able to look beautiful.

"Rachel!" Sonny called out before running to her, giving her a close and tight hug. "I missed you a lot.." he said with a smile.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sonny's chest and sighed happily. "I missed you too, New York is great but when you have someone like you waiting at home, it's more worth it to come home to him." Rachel said before placing a quick peck on his chin.

Sonny smiled and held onto Rachel's hand while holding her bags with his free hand. "At least you kept yourself active right?"

The diva nodded leaning against Sonny sleepily. "Did you and Shelby ever get along?"

"Yes.. Mom and I are pals now." he answered wrapped his arm around Rachel's head keeping her close as they walked.

"That's great.. So what happened this weekend while I was away?" She looked up at her younger brother with a smile.

Sonny stopped walking and chuckled softly. "Oh boy.. Where do I start?"

"_Rachel, I am glad you're home.."_

* * *

**A/N:** I am finished with this story, am I done with Sonny x Jesse? Probably not, but THIS story is done. I never wrote male-slash sex scenes before so it's all foreign to me. As always, you know what to do.


End file.
